This invention relates to a prosthetic device for replacing the proximal tibial surface of a knee Joint. More particularly it relates to a means for attaching the components of a modular tibial prostheses to one another.
Modular tibial prostheses having a base plate and a separate articular surface component require a reliable means for attaching the articular surface component to the base plate. Ideally, the attachment means will provide easy assembly and prevent both sliding and separation between the plate and articular surface component. It is important that while achieving secure fixation the attachment means does not incorporate features that unnecessarily weaken the plate or articular surface component. These goals are particularly difficult to achieve in constrained knee designs which can transmit significant tilting loads to the articular surface component through a spine.